My Love
by Misamime
Summary: [AkashixReaders] kehidupanmu sebagai istri Akashi Seijuuro / judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya/ GAJE/ Req fic dari PinkyFinger212 mind to RnR? /CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Request Fic dari ****PinkyFinger212**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujitado (fujimaki tadoshi)

**Pair : **Akashi Seijuuro x **Readers**

**Genre : **Romance , Family , Humor

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Nista (?) , OOC , GAJE , beberapa kata yang di sensor , dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME PLEASE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**READERS POV **

**[07.00 AM]**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku , yang pertama aku lihat saat bangun tidur adalah wajah suamiku – Akashi Seijuuro , ya—suamiku adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang memimpin perusahaan 'Akashi' yang terkenal itu , bisa di bilang aku adalah wanita terberuntung di dunia ini karena aku mempunyai suami yang tampan seperti dia .

Aku beranjak dari kasur , dan aku melihat Seijuuro masih memakai baju kerjanya yang masih lengkap (Kemeja , dasi , dan jas) , pasti semalam dia lelah setelah bekerja seharian tapi untunglah sekarang perusahaannya di liburkan selama tiga hari , jadi dia bisa beristirahat selama tiga hari .

"ukh...(name)..." dia bergumam menyebut namaku , aih~ manisnyaa! Wajahnya itu lho~ , tapi sepertinya dia kepanasan deh tidur sambil memakai jas seperti itu , apa aku lepas saja dasinya biar dia tidak terlalu kepanasan ya?

Perlahan aku mendekati Seijuuro agar dia tidak terbangun dari tidurnya , tunggu—kenapa harus pelan-pelan? Seijuuro kan _low blood pressure _jadi dia kan susah bangun pagi . kalau gitu biasa aja deh , kan dia gak akan bangun hehehe~

Aku duduk di sebelah Seijuuro yang sedang tertidur lelap , aku memegang dasinya dan aku mencoba melepas dasinya , tapi—kenapa dasinya susah di lepas sih?! Ohh! Ayolaah! , ah! akhirnya lepas juga!

Aku melepaskan dasinya , dan aku merasa Seijuuro masih kepanasan , jadi aku buka tiga kancing bajunya , tapi saat aku melihat wajahnya ternyata dia sudah bangun sekarang dia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya lalu dia tersenyum mesum

"(name)... pagi-pagi kau sudah ingin menyerangku?"

"eh?! Bu-bukaan! Aku rasa kamu itu kepanasan! Jadi aku—Kyaaa!"

Seijuuro tiba-tiba menarikku sehingga sekarang aku ada di pelukkannya , aku sempat meronta ingin lepas dari pelukannya tapi...

"diamlah , biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini..."

"ta-tapi seiju—"

"(name) , perintahku adalah?"

"...absolut..."

Chee- kalau dia sudah seperti ini aku harus menuruti semua perintahnya , tapi terkadang dia juga menuruti semua perintahku , tapi TERKADANG .

"(name)..."

"apa? Seijuuro?" aku mendongkak-kan kepalaku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya , tapi tiba-tiba

*CUP*

Seijuuro menciumku! Mencium bibirku! (Cuma kecupan doang sih) tidak sopaan (?)

*_**lick* **_

*bluush*

Sekarang dia menjilati bibir bawahku , dia terus menjilatnya seakan dia menyuruhku untuk membuka mulutku , tapi aku tidak mauuu! Kalau dia menyerangku secara tiba-tiba seperti ini aku tidak mau!

* * *

**AKASHI POV **

Aku terus menjilati bibirnya , jujur—bibirnya terasa manis sekali , menjilat bibirnya saja sudah manis apalagi kalau kita melakukan _deep kiss_**  
**

Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendorongku , jadi ada jarak antara kita , aku menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kenapa?' , dia melihat wajahku lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya merona dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya , aih~ manisnya! Aku jadi ingin menciumnya!

"kenapa? Padahal aku ingin _morning kiss"_

"eeeh!? _Morning kiss?! _" dia langsung kaget sampai-sampai dia mendorongku lagi dan sekarang dia tidak di pelukanku lagi tapi sekarang dia sedang berdiri di sebelah kasur – kenapa kaget segala?

"kenapa? Kamu tidak mau memberiku _Morning kiss? _"

" BU-BUKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

"jadi? Kamu ingin aku yang memberimu _Morning kiss?"_

"_..." _

Aku terkekeh melihat dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tapi wajahnya malah tambah merona . Aku bangun dari kasur dan aku berdiri di depannya , perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya , dan—

*CUP*

Lho?

"hari ini di pipi saja!"

"eh?! Kenapa?!"

"hari ini aku inginnya cium di pipi!"

aku tahu kalau kamu ingin ciuman di bibir (name)... dan sejak kapan kamu ketularan Tsunderenya manusia wortel itu ? **(midorima : hasyiim!) (Meiko : ada apa shin?) (Midorima : enggak , Cuma bersin aja –nodayo) (A/N : ceritanya yang namanya meiko itu istrinya midorima)**

"(name) , kamu menolak perintahku? Kau tau kan perintahku itu **MUTLAK" **

"TAPI **PERINTAH** SEORANG **ISTRI** ITU **LEBIH MUTLAK!**"

"..." benar juga sih , baiklah hari ini aku akan mengalah

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

Kamu sedang berdebat dengan Akashi di dalam dapur , berdebat hari ini kalian berdua akan sarapan dengan apa , Akashi ingin makan sup tofu kesukaan nya , tapi kamu ingin makan sup rumput laut kesukaan mu – atau bisa dibilang makanan yang di benci Akashi

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau makan daun yang menjijikan itu!" Bantah Akashi sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada

"Seijuuro! Berhentilah jadi anak kecil!" tapi kamu tidak mau kalah

"Sup Tofu!"

"Sup Rumput laut!"

"Tofu!"

"Rumput Laut!"

"Tofu!"

"kalau begitu Sup tofu dengan rumput laut!" usulmu

"tida—" Akashi ingin menolaknya tapi-

"kalau kau tidak mau , jangan harap kau bisa tidur bersamaku malam ini!" Kamu mengancam Akashi sambil menodongkan pisau dapur kepadanya

"...baiklah..." Akashi Seijuuro adalah tipe sayang istri (?), dan juga tipe yang senang memeluk istri saat tidur (?)akhirnya Akashi mengalah dengan istrinya (lagi)

oke balik ke cerita

sekarang kamu dan Akashi sedang sarapan bersama , lauknya adalah Sup Tofu plus rumput laut , dan tentu saja Akashi tidak memakan rumput lautnya , dia memisahkan rumput lautnya ke piring lain . dan kamu hanya menghela nafas melihat sifat Akashi yang kekanak-kanakan itu .

"ah , Seijuuro kamu ingat kan Ryouta mengajak kita semua berkumpul?"

"tentu saja aku ingat , dia ngajaknya '_bawa istri kalian juga-ssu! Kan istri kita semua saling kenal!' _begitu kan?"dan sejak kapan Akashi bisa niru suaranya Kise dan juga cara bicaranya Kise?!

"hmm! Benar , kamu mau ikut kan Seijuuro?"

"tentu saja aku ikut , sudah lama aku tidak melihat teman-teman (baca : budak-budak) ku" lalu Akashi menyeringai

.

**Oke , author akan memberi tahu siapa nama-nama istri Kiseki no Sedai , semuanya OC **

**Midorima – Meiko **

**Murasakibara – Natsumi **

**Kuroko – Izumi **

**Kise – Yuuki**

**Aomine – Rikka**

**.**

~**SKIP~ **

**[14.30 PM] Murasaki Cake Shop **

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan toko kue ini? Murasaki cake shop itu termasuk toko kue yang terkenal di jepang , yang mendirikan toko kue itu adalah Murasakibara Atsushi dan juga istrinya Natsumi .

Sayangnya toko itu ditutup lebih awal dengan alasan " Maaf , Murasaki cake shop di tutup lebih awal karena sang pemilik ada urusan di Toko ini " , yang jelas toko itu di tutup demi Kiseki no Sedai reunian sama istrinya juga

Semua nya sudah berkumpul , tapi Kamu dan Akashi belum datang juga

(ceritanya meja nya di pisah , satu meja buat para 'suami' satu meja lagi buat para 'istri', tapi posisi mejanya itu bersebelahan)

Suasana meja para 'suami'

"Akashicchi lama banget-ssu!" keluh Kise

"Tau gini sih aku lanjut tidur aja di rumah" ujar Aomine

"Kalian berdua berisik-nodayo , bisa-bisa kalian mengganggu para pembeli toko kue ini" kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya , 'mengganggu para pembeli toko kue ini'? hello—Midorimaa , kan tokonya di tutup lebih awal! Jadi yang ada di dalam toko itu cuman Kiseki no Sedai dan juga istrinya!

"Mido-chin~ kan tokonya di tutup lebih awal , jadi yang ada di toko ini Cuma ada kita doang~" sahut Murasakibara , Midorima baru ingat dan Kacamatnya langsung melorot

"Midorima-kun lupa ya?" ujar Kuroko

"ba-ba-barusan aku Cuma bercanda-nodayo!" jawab Midorima terbata-bata sambil membenarkan kacamatanya ,dasar Tsundere...

"Midorimacchi barusan bercanda?! Garing banget-ssu!"

"apa?! Midorima barusan bercanda!? Baru tau! kalau gitu kita ketawa dulu dong!"

*kriik*kriik*kriik* **(misa : aomine , malah nambah garing banget asli =_=) (Aomine : URUSAI!)**

Lalu perhatian mereka semua tertuju kepada mobil sport merah yang terlihat sangat mahal yang parkir di depan toko kue nya Murasakibara , dan plat nomor mobil itu adalah **[AK 45 HI] (Misa : wahahaha! Plat nomernya nya ALAY MAXIMAL!) (Akashi : oi readers! lupain plat nomernya! Ini perintah!) **

Dan mereka semua sudah menebak itu mobil siapa—atau yang menaiki nya siapa , dan benar saja tebakan mereka , Kamu dan Akashi turun dari mobil itu dan berjalan berdampingan

Begitu kamu dan Akashi masuk ke toko kue itu , Kalian berdua langsung di sambut oleh Kisedai beserta istrinya juga

"uwaaa! Akashi/cchi/chin/kun! (name)/cchi/chin/san _Ohisahiburi~" , _Kamu tersenyum ramah kepada mereka , tapi Akashi... malah menyeringai kepada mereka , seketika bulu kuduk mereka semua langsung berdiri . Kamu langsung mencubit tangan Akashi

"Seijuuro! Senyum dong! jangan menyeringai begitu!"

"menyeringai itu sejenis sama senyum juga kan?"

"yaah tapi kan- "

Lalu kalian berdua bertengkar lagi , kalian berdua itu emang selalu bertengkar tapi beberapa menit setelah bertengkar kalian sudah berbaikan lagi dengan sendirinya

"maa—maa—jangan bertengkar terus dong-ssu , kan kalian baru menikah~"

Benar , kalian itu baru menikah tiga bulan yang lalu , atau bisa di bilang—kalian berdua itu yang paling terakhir menikah diantara Kiseki no Sedai . sekali lagi PALING TERAKHIR , mau tau urutannya siapa yang duluan menikah?

Kise – Yuuki

Aomine – Rikka

Murasakibara – Natsumi

Kuroko – Izumi

Midorima – Meiko

Akashi – Kamu

Dan di antara istri Kiseki no Sedai itu sama sekali belum ada yang 'berbadan dua' termasuk kamu, kalau kamu sih lantaran Akashi itu sibuk sama perusahaannya makanya gak punya 'waktu' untuk bersamamu .

Awalnya kalian semua itu membicarakan masa lalu kalian semua saat masih bersekolah , saat pacaran , dan lain-lain . Tapi semua itu berubah ketika negara api menyerang - maaf larat , maksudnya semua itu berubah saat Murasakibara dapat SMS dari Himuro yang sekarang tinggal di Amerika bersama istrinya

Murasakibara membuka SMS dari Himuro , dan Murasakibara sedikit mengangguk saat membaca SMS nya , Kise yang sebagai manusia yang kepo pun penasaran dengan Murasakibara yang ngangguk-ngangguk dengan sendirinya itu dan bertanya

"ada apa Murasakibaracchi?"

"aah~ bukan , aku dapat SMS dari Muro-chin" dan entah kenapa Murasakibara memberikan ponselnya kepada Kise , Kise mengambil ponsel Murasakibara dan melihat ada Foto Himuro yang sedang berfoto dengan Istrinya , dan juga ada tulisan

'_Hei Atsushi~, istriku sudah hamil lho , hamil dua bulan dan kata dokter itu adalah anak perempuan . Doakan biar istriku sehat-sehat saja yaa~' _ Kise membacanya sambil mengatakannya juga dan sambil ber 'hee' ria , Kise mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada Murasakibara

"akhirnya Muro-chin bakal jadi calon ayah juga..." Kata Murasakibara sambil mengambil ponselnya

"memangnya kenapa Murasakibara?" tanya Aomine sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya , KUPING ya , bukan HIDUNG

"lho? Gak tau ya? satu minggu lulus kuliah Muro-chin itu langsung menikah lho , setelah... eum... empat tahun menikah dia baru punya anak sekarang , yaah walaupun belum lahir juga sih~"

"SATU MINGGU LULUS KULIAH LANGSUNG MENIKAH-nanodayo?!" sewot Midorima , sampai-sampai Midorima membuat beberapa tetes Hujan lokal dari mulutnya (?)

"Shintarou...gak usah muncrat juga kali..."

"idiih! Midorimacchi jorok-ssu!"

Midorima tengsin (?) , dan untungnya Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan

"kalau tidak salah , istrinya Himuro-kun itu teman semasa kecilnya kan?"

"Kuro-chin tau darimana?"

"lho? Kan dulu pernah ketemu waktu itu dia manajernya tim basket Yosen , dan juga aku tahu diceritain Kagami-kun"

"hee...aku lupa hehe"

Lalu suasana meja para 'suami' pun hening , yang terdengar hanyalah tawa dari meja sebelah (meja para 'istri')

Murasakibara memanggil istrinya , seketika suasana meja para 'istri' itu juga keikutan hening

"Nacchin~"

"hm? Apa Atsushi?" jawab Natsumi sambil menyeruput teh nya

"malam ini ,ayo kita bikin anak" dengan PO-LOS-NYA Murasakibara mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada istrinya Natsumi , membuat semuanya Tersedak (?)

"A-A-A-A-APA?! Kenapa tiba-tiba?!"

"soalnya aku gak mau kalah sama Muro-chin... lagian aku juga udah kebelet pengen punya Anak~"

Kalian semua cengo dengan perkataan Murasakibara termasuk kamu sendiri , dan Wajah Natsumi sudah merah seperti Kepiting rebus

"dasar –nodayo , kau mesum Murasakibara!" teriak Midorima sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Murasakibara

"heh! Shin! Kamu juga gak kalah Mesum sama Atsushi-kun!" teriak Istri Midorima dari meja sana

Midorima bluushing , kacamatanya melorot dengan sendirinya (?) , semuanya langsung melirik Midorima

"a-a-apa maksudmu-nodayo?!"

"apaan? Padahal kamu suka mengajakku melakukan **–PIIIP- **bersamaku!" seketika kalian semua cengo dengan perkataan istri Midorima itu

"bukan aku yang ngajak-nodayo! Kamu yang mengajakku!"

"iya sih aku yang ngajak , tapi aku ngajak duluan karena kamu suka modus terus ke aku!"

lalu Kuroko yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya " Meiko-san , kalau boleh tau Midorima-kun itu modusnya seperti apa?"

"hmm—kalau aku lagi masak di dapur , tiba-tiba dia memelukku dan menciumku , terkadang kalau aku sedang nonton TV dia selalu menawarkanku untuk duduk di pangkuannya – yaah walaupun sambil nahan sifat Tsundere nya sih "

"_ternyata tetep Tsundere akut" _batin kisedai

Para istri pun langsung berteriak histeris termasuk kamu sendiri "kyaaa! Ternyata Shintarou-kun itu tipe yang romantis yaa!" , Kise , Aomine , Kuroko , Murasakibara , Akashi hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan kalian itu karena mereka ngerasa- tersindir

"dan parahnya—kalau aku mau mandi , Shin selalu mengikutiku ke kamar mandi"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY WOOW!" serentak para istri histeris termasuk kamu juga

"Anjr*t?! Oi! Midorima! Kamu kerasukan apaan sih?!" sewot Aomine , sedangkan Midorima hanya bungkam menahan malu dengan perkataan istri nya itu - dan bisa dibilang apa yang di bilang Meiko itu emang beneran , ckckck~ Midorima...

"tapi kalau aku sudah memberi kode , kalau dia boleh 'melakukannya' , Shin akan langsung menggendongku ala Bridal Style dan membawaku ke kamar , makanya aku yang mengajaknya duluan , Shin terlalu Tsundere untuk 'meminta' nya kepadaku"

"idih... ternyata Midorimacchi mesum-ssu"

"Mido-chin modus mulu kerjaannya..."

"ternyata Midorima-kun itu tidak seperti yang aku duga..."

"oi! Midorima! Kalau mau –**PIIIP- **bersama istrimu ya bilang dong! jangan modus mulu! Bilang langsung saja kek!"

"Shintarou... ternyata kau sudah berubah seperti ini..."

"U-U-U-URUSAI! (nodayo)"

"ah—ngomong-ngomong Meiko-san , kalau kamu dan Midorima-kun suka melakukan –**PIIIP- , **apa itu artinya Meiko-san sedang hamil?"

***krik*krik*krik*krik*krik*krik*krik*krik* , **bagus Kuroko , karena pertanyaanmu itu Midorima dan Meiko saling menatap , dan yang lain hanya diam

"hei , Shin ... apa aku sedang hamil ya?" tanya Meiko dengan ekspresi yang datar

"ma-mana aku tahu-nodayo! Periksa saja ke dokter!" jawab Midorima

"justru aku nanya ke kamu , karena kamu itu dokter!"

-**mohon maaf , tolong tunggu sebentar , sedang ada (BBRTM) Bentak-Bentak Rumah Tangga Midorima (?)-**

Suasana kembali sunyi , dan kembali ribut saat Murasakibara 'mengusir' kalian semua

"minna , kalian pulang aja gih..."

Sang kopi feat karamel langsung sewot - maaf larat , maksudnya Aomine dan Kise langsung sewot kepada Murasakibara yang mengusir kalian semua

"KENAPA-SSU!?"

"Murasakibara! Kau mengusir kami?!"

"iya aku ngusir~ , soalnya aku pengen cepet-cepet bikin anak sama Nacchin~" sahut Murasakibara polos , Murasakibara tidak tahu sudah semerah apa wajah istrinya itu .

Kalian semua langsung mengerti , dan kalian semua langsung beres-beres mau meninggalkan toko kue itu . lalu satu per-satu kalian semua langsung meninggalkan toko itu dan berpamitan

"oi! Natsumi/cchi/san , hati-hati! Nanti badanmu remuk!/ssu/nodayo" itu adalah kata-kata para Kisedai sebelum Mereka meninggalkan Toko kue milik Murasakibara itu

* * *

**Yak balik ke AKASHI POV **

Aku sedang meyetir mobilku , sesekali aku melirik (name) yang sedang duduk di sebelahku , sekarang aku melihat dia sedang SMS dengan seseorang

"SMS-an dengan siapa?" tanyaku , sambil tetap fokus menyetir

"he? Aku dapat SMS dari Izumi kalau di Supermarket X sedang ada diskon besar-besaran , kesana yuk? Seijuuro?"

'Diskon'? ya ampun (name)~ , kenapa kau butuh berbelanja diskon segala? Kau tahu kan? Aku ini pemimpin perusahaan Akashi , aku bisa saja membelikan Supermarket X itu untukmu . Tapi mau bagaimana lagi , dimana-mana seorang wanita itu pasti suka dengan 'barang diskon'

"ayolah Seijuuro , lagipula stok bahan makanan dirumah sudah mau habis , sekalian buat belanja bulanan" dia menatapku dengan tatapan memelas , oh ayolah...jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Aku jadi gemas melihatmu!

"haah~ baiklah"

.

**READERS POV **

Aku dan Seijuuro sudah sampai di Supermarekt X , dan untungnya supermarket ini tidak begitu penuh.

Aku langsung meminta Seijuuro untuk mengambilkan Trolley , tapi sebelum dia mengambilkannya—Seijuuro mendengus kesal dulu – maklumlah orang yang gak biasa di perintah .

"Seijuuro , untuk satu bulan kedepan nanti... kamu mau makan apa aja? Sekalian beli bahan-bahannya "

"Sup Tofu , Sup Tofu , Sup Tofu , Sup Tofu , Sup Tofu, Sup Tofu , Sup Tofu , Sup Tofu , Sup Tofu , Sup Tofu , Sup Tofu , Sup Tofu , Sup Tofu , Sup Tofukkkk" aku mencubit—atau lebih tepatnya menarik pipi Seijuuro- sama aja sih ya? .

Ayolah Seijuuro , aku tahu kau suka Sup Tofu tapi bukan berarti selama satu bulan penuh kita makan itu terus kaan!?

"Seijuuro~ , bagaimana kalau yang lain?" aku melepas cubitan tanganku dari pipi Seijuuro , sepertinya aku terlalu kencang menarik atau mencubit pipi Seijuuro , tuh lihat , ada memar merah di pipinya itu , sekarang dia mengelus-ngelus pipinya itu- kawaii~

"terserah deh , asalkan gak ada rumput laut aja"

Mattaku—segitu bencinya kah kamu dengan rumput laut Seijuuro? Tapi kan , Seijuuro tidak tahu setiap kali aku membuat makanan aku selalu memasukkan rumput laut kedalamnya yaah rumput lautnya di potong kecil-kecil dan aku bilangnya itu adalah daun bawang~ fufufu

"kenapa ketawa-ketawa sendiri?"

"eeh? Iee , gak apa-apa kok"

.

Daging , sayur-sayuran sudah

Bumbu dapur juga sudah

Alat Buat bersih-bersih juga sudah , terus beli apa lagi ya?

"Seijuuro , beli apa lagi ya?"

"hmm... oh! Buah-buahan!"

Aku dan Seijuuro langsung ke tempat buah-buahan , tapi—kenapa rasanya aku ini terus di perhatikan orang-orang sekitar ya?

"hei – lihat , itu pasangan suami istri muda"

" Suaminya ganteng ya~ , istrinya juga cantik"

Oh tuhan—aku tahu kalau aku dan Seijuuro ini pasangan suami istri (muda) , tapi kalau di omongin orang-orang seperti itu kan maluu! .

.

Saat aku memilih mau beli buah yang mana tiba-tiba Seijuuro menanyakan sesuatu yang eum... sesuatu yang cukup taboo di omongin di depan umum , tapi untunglah – sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita

"(name) , kamu pengen punya anak berapa?"

Tunggu—aku gak salah dengar kan? Aku gak salah dengar kan?

"ha? A-apa Seijuuro?"

Seijuuro menghela nafas berat dan mengulang pertanyaan nya lagi "kamu pengen punya anak berapa?"

"ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?!"

"lho? Kan KB (Keluarga Berencana)"

"hmm... anak ya? pengennya sih dua , tapi tiga juga boleh kok" kataku sambil mengambil buah apel kesatu dan kumasukkan ke pelastik

"kenapa gak sekalian lima aja? Biar bisa bikin tim basket gitu"

*PLUK*

aku menjatuhkan buah apel yang kupegang ke lantai- sepintar-pintarnya Seijuuro pasti dia juga bisa berpikiran bodoh kan(?)

"tidak , aku mau tiga saja deh" kataku sambil mengambil apel yang jatuh itu

"lima" tapi Seijuuro tidak mau kalah denganku

"tiga"

"lima"

"tiga"

Aku dan Seijuuro bertengkar lagi karena masalah 'mau punya anak berapa?' sehingga orang-orang di sekitar mengira aku dan Seijuuro bertengkar karena berapa banyak Apel yang harus di beli—padahal bukan gara-gara itu .

Aku menempelkan jari telunjukku di bibir Seijuuro

"sudahlah , kita omongin nanti aja . tidak enak banyak orang disini" setelah itu Seijuuro langsung diam .

* * *

=SKIP=

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah berbelanja kamu dan Akashi langsung pulang kerumah , tapi—sejak belanja barusan ,Akashi diam terus – seakan-akan sedang merencanakan sesuatu , walaupun kau mengajaknya mengobrol dia hanya jawab "oh" , entah apa yang Akashi pikirkan , hanya Tuhan, Author dan Akashi sendiri lah yang tahu .

Saat sampai di (depan) rumah , Akashi membantumu membawa belanjaan saat kamu melihat wajah Akashi—dia sedang senyum-senyum sendiri terlihat seperti...tersenyum mesum , dan di saat itu juga kamu berdoa _–semoga hari ini Seijuuro tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kepadaku- _. melakukan hal aneh? Lihat aja ntar.

Lalu kamu memasak untuk makan malam di dapur – kamu memasak sup miso dan tentunya diam-diam kamu memasukkan rumput laut juga . kemudian kamu memerhatikan Akashi yang sedang membaca koran dan kamu melihat Akashi mendapat telpon dari seseorang dan bergumam

"ayah?" , ternyata Telpon itu dari mertuamu atau juga bisa dibilang Ayahnya Akashi . Akashi pun melipat korannya dan mengangkat telponnya

"halo?...aku sehat-sehat saja- (name) juga sehat kok...bertengkar? Nggak kok..."

'_sepertinya ayah menanyakan keadaan kita berdua' _batinmu , lalu kamu kembali fokus dengan sup misomu

Sementara itu Akashi yang sedang teleponan dengan Ayahnya

"_kalian jangan sering bertengkar! Mengerti?"_

"iya ayah..."

"_kalau begitu—aku akan mematikan telponnya—tapi tunggu Seijuuro!"_

"ada apa lagi ayah?"

"_eum... apa kamu dan (name) sudah-" _entah apa yang di bicarakan Ayah Akashi dari sebrang sana – yang penting sekarang Akashi sedang menyeringai

"tenang saja , lagian nggak lama lagi Ayah juga bakal punya kok" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum angkuh

"_benarkah? Kalau begitu di tunggu ya!*pip*" _Ayah Akashi mematikan telepon kegirangan

Sedangkan kamu yang sudah selesai memasak bingung melihat Akashi yang sedang tersenyum seperti itu

'_masa bodoh' _pikirmu

.

=SKIP= **soalnya misa males *langsung di hajar para readers* **

Akashi sedang mengerjakan setumpuk dokumen penting untuk perusahaannya "lebih cepat selesai , lebih baik" katanya , sedangkan kamu sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV sesekali kamu melirik Akashi yang sibuk mengetik (ceritanya Akashi ngerjainnya di meja makan dan juga ceritanya ruang tengah dan ruang makan itu berdekatan , ngerti? Kagak? Yaudah #plakk)

Kamu melirik jam. jam sudah menunjukkan pukul **[21.34] **malam , kamu belum ngantuk sih – tapi setiap kali kamu melirik Akashi entah kenapa kamu punya _strange feeling _setiap kali meliriknya_, _dan juga rasanya kamu ingin cepat-cepat tidur walaupun belum ngantuk juga . kamu mematikan TV dan beranjak dari sofa dan secara bersamaan Akashi mematikan laptop dan berdiri juga

"sudah selesai mengerjakannya Seijuuro?"

"sudah"

"semuanya?"

"memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa? Mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen seperti itu adalah hal mudah untukku " yang jelas Akashi udah selesai mengerjakan semua dokumennya

Kamu hanya ber-ooh-ria sambil berjalan ke kamar , dan Akashi juga mengikutimu dari belakang . dan Akhirnya kamu masuk ke kamar , Akashi juga masuk dan juga menutup pintu kamar – dan kamu mendengar

***KLEK* **Akashi mengunci pintu kamar, dan entah kenapa saat kamu mendengar suara pintu di kunci itu jantungmu berdetak begitu kencang .

"ke-kenapa kamu mengunci pintunya Seijuuro?" tanyamu tanpa melirik Akashi sama sekali

"memangnya kenapa?" jawab Akashi kalem sambil terus mendekatimu , kamu mendengar suara langkah kaki Akashi semakin dekat—semakin dekat—dan...

***GYUUT~* **Akashi memelukmu dari belakang , dan menopang kepalanya di bahumu – kamu bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di lehermu dan juga—

***CUP* **Akashi mencium lehermu – hanya menciumnya dan hal itu membuat wajahmu merah – hampir sama merahnya dengan warna rambut Akashi . Kamu meronta meminta Akashi untuk melepaskanmu

"le-le-lepaskan aku Seijuuro!" katamy terbata-bata , bukannya dilepasin tapi Akashi malah memelukmu semakin erat dan dia berbisik kepadamu

"kau tahu (name) barusan ayah bilang dia ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu" kamu langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Akashi daaan dari kepalamu keluar asap (?)

"a-aku tidak mau sekarang Seijuuro"

"kenapa?"

"a-aku..."

"aku akan pelan-pelan kok~ tenang saja"

"..." kamu tidak membalas kata-kata Akashi karena saking... gugupnya? , lagipula daripada membalas kata-kata Akashi – wajahmu malah bertambah merah

Akashi tersenyum melihat wajahmu yang merah seperti tomat itu - Akashi langsung menggendongmu ala bridal style dan menidurkanmu di atas kasur

**-MOHON MAAF , SISANYA TOLONG LANGSUNG BAYANGKAN SENDIRI- #kabooorrr**

* * *

**OMAKE (Akashi POV)**

_Sudah jam 12 malam... pasti (name) sudah tidur..._

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan yang pertama aku lihat saat aku membuka pintu adalah kegelapan , kalau sudah gelap gini pasti (name) sudah tidur , tapi kenapa lampunya di matiin segala sih? **  
**

Aku menyalakan lampu dan saat lampu menyala yang aku lihat adalah—ada seorang wanita yang sedang terseyum lebar melihatku dan wanita itu berlari kecil kesini sambil tersenyum lebar

"ASTAGA! APA ITU!?" seketika aku berteriak melihat wanita itu berlari kearahku , aku menutup mataku dan berdoa semoga 'penampakan' yang aku lihat barusan akan hilang

Tapi—kenapa bahuku terasa berat?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku , dan aku melihat wanita itu sedang mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dan ternyata wanita itu adalah... Istriku sendiri . Aku langsung memeluk nya kembali merasakan kehangatan tubuhya

"aku kira setan... ternyata cuma kamu (name)" kataku sambil terus memeluknya , sepertinya dia marah – buktinya dia langsung mendorongku

"tidak sopan! Mengatai istri sendiri itu setan! Huh!" katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Aih~ manisnyaa

"maaf sayang~ , terus? Kenapa jam segini kamu belum tidur?" kataku sambil mencium pipinya dan wajahnya langsung merona

"i-itu...Seijuro..."

"hm?"

"aku hamil!"

"eh? Hamil? Benarkah?!"

"iya benar! Aku hamil tiga minggu!"

Karena saking senangnya dengan kabar kalau (name) hamil , aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat

"se-sesak Seijuuro!"

"ah-maaf" Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku

"pasti ini anak perempuan" katanya sambil mengusap-ngusap perutnya , tapi aku tidak yakin kalau itu adalah perempuan .

"tidak , pasti laki-laki dan kembar"

"eeh?! Pasti perempuan lah!"

"aku yakin kalau yang di perutmu itu adalah anak kembar dan keduanya laki-laki , dan aku selalu benar (name)"

Dan benar saja saat (name) melahirkan yang lahir adalah anak kembar dan dua-duanya adalah laki-laki . tuh kan aku tidak pernah salah

Setelah semua teman-teman (baca : budak-budak) ku mengetahui kalau aku sudah punya anak mereka langsung memberikan selamat kepada kita berdua . Kalau ayah sih... ayah terlalu senang saat aku menelponnya kalau anakku sudah lahir sampai-sampai dia pingsan , tau ayah pingsan darimana?

=flashback=

"ayah..."

"_ada apa Seijuuro? Aku sibuk—"_

"(name) sudah melahirkan . kembar . dan keduanya lelaki"

"_...be-benarkah?! Akhirnyaaaa- *BRUK*" _dan dari sebrang sana terdengar teriakkan "_uwaa! Pak Akashi pingsan! Tolongin wooy! Pak! Bangun pak!"_

=flashback end=

Sekarang aku bersama (name) dan juga bersama kedua anakku yang baru lahir di ruang perawatan , kita berdua memutuskan kalau nama anak kita adalah , 'Akashi Shinji' sebagai kakak dan 'Akashi Seiji' sebagai adik

Lalu (name) meminta sesuatu kepadaku yang... cukup berani?

"Seijuuro..."

"hm? Nani?"

"berikutnya aku ingin perempuan"

"hmm... boleh , mau kapan?"

"SECEPATNYA!"

Kata-katanya itu membuatku kaget dan juga membuatku tertawa , ternyata (name) ini benar-benar ingin punya anak perempuan

Beberapa bulan kemudian (name) hamil lagi , dan kali ini aku tidak begitu yakin kalau di perutnya itu laki-laki atau perempuan

"kali ini pasti perempuan!" katanya dengan penuh keyakinan

"kalau laki-laki lagi?" tanyaku ragu-ragu

"... akan kubesarkan seperti perempuan!"

"eh- buset?! Gak gitu juga kan!"

Dan akhirnya (name) melahirkan lagi – dan untung saja anak yang lahir itu beneran perempuan , kalau yang lahir laki-laki lagi... dan di besarkan seperti perempuan sama (name)...aah! lupakan! Yang penting sekarang aku bahagia mempunyai anak lagi – yang jelas (name) sangat senang kalau sekarang kita punya anak perempuan . Lalu kita memutuskan untuk memberi nama anak ini adalah

'Akashi Sayaka'

Aku merasa kalau kehidupan keluargaku yang baru... akan menyenangkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue (?)**

**.**

**Wahahaha , apaan nih!? Yang jelas ini adalah fic! / gaje amat sih lu**

**Okeh! Chapter 1 udah selesee~ , gimana buat ****PinkyFinger212 **** dan buat minna-san sekalian? Yang jelas ini Akashi di nistain abis laah . keluarkan pendapat kalian lewat review! XD **

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Request Fic dari ****PinkyFinger212**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujitado (fujimaki tadoshi)

**Pair : **Akashi Seijuuro x **Readers**

**Genre : **Romance , Family , Humor

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Nista (?) , OOC , GAJE ,TYPO, dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME PLEASE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

7 tahun kemudian

Anakmu Akashi Shinji dan Akashi Seiji sudah berumur 7 tahun dan sekarang sudah kelas 2 SD , sedangkan Sayaka berumur 6 tahun dan sekarang sudah kelas 1 SD , dan tentunya mereka bertiga dimasukkan kesekolah yang sama . Wajah mereka? TERLALU MIRIP AKASHI . Apalagi Shinji dan Seiji - kalau mereka berdua sih sudah bagaikan Chibi Akashi . Kalau Shinji warna matanya itu Merah , kalau Seiji kuning ke-emasan , Sayaka? Sayaka tidak begitu mirip Akashi , Sayaka itu lebih mirip kamu . Warna matanya dan wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu hanya saja warna rambutnya sama seperti Akashi

* * *

Kamu bangun dari tidurmu ,dan yang pertama kali yang kau lihat adalah suami mu Akashi Seijuuro -yang tertidur pulas sambil memelukmu . Jam menunjuk kan sudah jam 8 pagi

'_Pasti__anak__–__anak__sudah__bangun ,aku__harus__membuat__sarapan__dulu ' _pikirmu

Perlahan kamu melepaskan pelukan Akashi agar dia tidak terbangun dari tidurnya ,dan akhirnya kamu bisa lepas dari pelukannya tanpa membuat nya terbangun

.

~skip~

Kamu memeriksa kamar anak kembarmu .Saat kamu mau membuka pintu kamar Shinji dan Seiji ,kamu merasakan ada yang menarik-narik bajumu dari bawah , saat kamu melihat kebawah ternyata itu adalah anak perempuanmu Sayaka –yang sedang mengucek matanya , sepertinya Sayaka masih setengah sadar . Kamu gemas melihat anak mu itu ,kamu berjongkok didepan Sayaka dan mengelus kepalanya

"_Ohayou_Sayaka"

"_Ohayou...kaa-chan" _

Karena kamu ingin masak buat sarapan ,kamu meminta Sayaka untuk membangunkan kakak kembarnya

"Sayaka... kaa-san mau masak buat sarapan ,tolong bangunin Shinji dan Seiji ya~"

Sayaka hanya mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya kemudian Sayaka masuk kekamar kakaknya .

~skip~

"Kaa-chan!Aku mau makan omurice~" kompak kedua anak kembarmu sambil memeluk kakimu ,kamu hanya menghela nafas

"Sayaka..kamu mau omurice juga?" Tanyamu sambil melirik Sayaka yang sedang bermain puzzle di meja makan .

"Aku juga mau... dan aku tidak ingin pakai saus diatas omuricenya"

"Tuh kan .Sayaka juga mau! Makanya sarapan sama omurice aja ya kaa-chan!" Pinta Seiji .Kamu hanya tersenyum

"Iya .Kaa-chan bikinin deh ,karena itu kalian diam aja ya... sana bermain dengan Sayaka , oh! Jangan ribut ya... nanti tou-chan bangun , kasian tou-chan semalam lelah bekerja" katamu sambil berjongkok didepan mereka

Shinji dan Seiji mengangguk dengan semangat menandakan mereka sangat mengerti dengan apa yang kamu katakan ,lalu mereka berdua pergi ke meja makan dan ikutan bermain puzzle dengan Sayaka.

Kamu baru memasak selama 5 menit , kedua anak kembarmu berlari kearah mu sambil berteriak

"Kaa-chan!Kaa-chan!"Kompak Shinji danSeiji .Kamu yang sedangmemotong sayur untuk membuat salad (untuk Akashi) langsung panik saat melihat mereka berlarian ke dapur , yah kamu tau sendiri kan kalau dapur itu tempat berbahaya untuk anak kecil

"Hati-hati Shinji! Seiji! Ada apa sih?"

"Ituuu Sayaka!" Teriak Seiji sewot

"Sayaka kenapa?"

"Sayaka mau membangun kan tou-chan" lanjut Shinji

"Lalu?Kenapa kalian berdua sewot seperti itu?

"tou-chan kan gak bias bangun pagi! Kalau nanti tou-chan lempar gunting ke Sayaka gimana?!"Kata Seiji , Shinji hanya mengangguk (sambil panik) , kamu memukul jidatmu sendiri dan ber 'haduh' ria

Akhirnya Akashi menunjukkan batang hidungnya juga –Akashi sedang menggendong Sayaka sambil mengucek matanya juga dan juga rambut nya acak-acakan alias bed hair .Dia menurunkan Sayaka

"Ohayou Shinji , Seiji"

"Ohayou tou-chan"

"Kalian berdua sudah sikat gigi?"

"Sud-"

"Jangan bohong pada tou-chan"

"Belum... Shinji juga belum" kata Seiji menunjuk kakak kembar nya itu ,lalu Seiji mendapat injakan kaki dari Shinji

"Sayaka sudah sikat gigi?" Tanya Akashi melirik Sayaka

"Sudah dong tou-chan~"

"tuh , adik kalian saja sudah sikat gigi , masa kalian kakaknya belum sikat gigi?" Shinji dan Seiji hanya menunduk—tidak berani melihat wajah ayahnya yang menakutkan (?) . tanpa berkata apapun Shinji dan Seiji lekas pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyikat gigi

* * *

=SKIP=

Semua nya berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan , dan Akashi menanyakan kehidupan sekolah anak-anaknya

"Shinji , Seiji , kalian gak pernah buat masalah di sekolah kan?"

Tapi yang menjawab pertanyaan itu bukan Shinji maupun Seiji , melainkan Sayaka yang menjawabnya

"Shinji-nii dan Seiji-nii selalu membuat ulah , seperti mengganggu cewek-cewek di kelasnya sampai menangis"

Akashi langsung melirik kedua anak kembarnya itu "apakah itu benar? Shinji-Seiji?" Dengan nada suara yang menakutkan

"Sa-sayaka juga suka bikin nangis kok!" -Seiji

"Sayaka sih suka bikin anak cowok menangis!"-Shinji

Kamu yang sedang memakan omurice itu langsung tersedak mendengar kata-kata kedua anak kembarmu itu

"Sayaka! Masa kamu membuat nangis anak laki-laki sih? Emang kamu apain mereka sampai mengangis?" Katamu sambil agak membentak Sayaka

"Aku gak apa-apain mereka kok . Cuma mereka saja yang terlalu cengeng , mereka selalu bilang 'suka' kepadaku , lalu aku bilang 'nggak mau' , eeh mereka malah menangis..."

*SIIING*

"Heeeh~ ternyata Sayaka itu populer di sekolahnya ya?" Goda Akashi "berarti sama kayak tou-chan dulu dong" okeh Akashi kamu mulai overpede . Kamu hanya tersenyum (paksa) mendengar kata-kata Akashi itu

'_Iya... emang populer...populer karena kamu itu menakutkan' _batinmu

"Ah! Aku baru ingat , tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Lusa nanti bisa gak datang kesekolah?" Tanya Shinji

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyamu

"Lusa nanti . Orang tua para murid harus bisa datang , soalnya kita akan membacakan karangan tentang orang tua masing-masing di depan kelas" -Seiji

"Karena itu , orang tua setiap murid harus datang" lanjut Sayaka . Dan sekarang ketiga anakmu menatap kalian berdua dengan tatapan *puppy eyes* seperti merka benar-benar ingin kalian berdua datang

Kamu dan Akashi hanya sweatdropped mendengar penjelasan anak-anakmu itu . Kamu memberi 'kode' kepada Akashi untuk masuk ke kamar

"Bentar dulu ya , sayang" kata Akashi berdiri sambil mengusap kepala ketiga anaknya itu satu persatu . Lalu Akashi menarik tanganmu dan membawa mu kekamar . Sedangkan anak-anak mu sibuk menghabiskan omurice nya masing-masing

.

"Bagaimana Seijuuro? Lusa nanti kamu bakal sibuk?"

"Tentu saja aku sibuk! Lusa nanti aku kerja lembur...kamu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan apa-apa sih... tapi masa aku sendiri yang datang kesekolah? anak-anak pasti ingin kamu datang kesekolah Seijuuro!"

Akashi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya , sebenarnya dia sangat ingin pergi ke sekolah anak-anaknya , tapi mengingat kerjaan nya yang menumpuk , Akashi harus berpikir tujuh kali bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa kesekolah juga

"Sekarang kita tanya dulu ke anak-anak , acara itu dimulainya jam berapa" katamu sambil menenangkan Akashi , sambil mencium pipinya . Hanya cara itulah yang bisa membuat Akashi tenang

.

Akashi keluar dari kamarnya dan kamu masih di dalam kamar

"Shinji , Seiji , Sayaka . Acara itu dimulainya jam berapa?"tanya Akashi sambil menatap ketiga anak nya satu per satu

"Jam 12 siang" kompak ketiganya

_'Mampus...'_batin Akashi . Kemudian Akashi jalan sempoyongan ke kamarnya

"Tou-chan kenapa sih?"

.

"Jam 12 siang katanya..." sekarang seorang Akashi Seijuuro sedang duduk diatas kasurnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya . Kamu hanya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya . Dan muncul ide dari kepalamu

"Seijuuro... bagaimana kerjaan mu untuk lembur lusa nanti di kerjakan dari sekarang?"

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya "maksudnya?"

"Maksudku . Kerjaanmu untuk lusa nanti dikerjakan dari sekarang . Jadi lusa nanti kamu tidak akan lembur . Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya"

"Ah! Benar! Kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang!" Jiwa ayah Akashi langsung bangkit

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"Iya! SEKARANG!" lalu Akashi langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang

"Halo? Bawakan dokumen-dokumen yang akan aku kerjakan lusa nanti... SEKARANG , tidak usah banyak tanya . Bawakan sekarang juga kerumahku!" Akashi langsung mematikan telponnya

"Tapi Seijuuro . Kalau kita kerjakan sekarang pasti kita langsung sibuk kan? Anak-anak gimana?" Tanyamu . Dan Akashi sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu itu , malah dia menelpon seseorang lagi .

"Halo? Ayah . Aku mau menitipkan Shinji,Seiji, dan Sayaka kesana . Kalau bisa sih ayah ajak mereka ke taman bermain ... nanti akan aku ceritakan . Iya . Terima kasih ayah" Akashi langsung mematikan teleponnya

"Seharian ini . Shinji , Seiji dan Sayaka akan kita titipkan di rumah ayah . Dan ayah juga sama sekali tidak keberatan" dan Akashi langsung keluar kamar dan berteriak

"Anak-anak! Apa kalian ingin ke taman bermain?!"

"MAUUUUU"

"Kalau begitu kalian cepat mandi! Sebentar lagi kakek akan kesini menjemput kalian!"

"Yattaaa~ ojii-chan mau kesiniii~"

**Drap drap drap drap brak bruk **

Terdengar suara langkahan kaki anakmu yang mau mandi . Akashi langsung masuk kekamar lagi dan berjalan mendekatimu dan tiba-tiba

*GYUUUT~* Akashi langsung memelukmu

"Se-seijuuro?!"

"Diamlah , mumpung anak-anak sedang mandi . Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini , sekalian 'isi baterai'"

Akhirnya kamu membiarkan Akashi untuk memelukmu -bahkan kamu juga memeluk Akashi kembali , -lagipula sudah lama kita tidak berpelukan seperti ini- pikirmu

Sedangkan ketiga anakmu yang sedang mandi-atau lebih tepatnya sedang rebutan kamar mandi ...

"Aku duluan!" Teriak Seiji

"Tidak! Aku duluan!" Teriak Shinji

Benar, kedua anak kembarmu sedang ribut siapa yang akan mandi duluan . Sedangkan Sayaka yang menonton kedua kakak kembarnya memutar bola matanya bosan . Dan Sayaka pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi di saat kedua kakak nya bertengkar

*BRAK*

"Uwaaa! Sayaka curang!" Teriak kedua kakaknya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi

"Salah sendiri! Kenapa barusan kalian berdua gak mandi bareng aja?! Tapi kalian malah bertengkar , makanya aku langsung masuk!" Kata Sayaka sambil teriak-teriak di dalam kamar mandi itu langsung membuat kedua kakak nya bungkam dan saling menatap

"Benar juga..."

* * *

**[10.00 AM]**

"Hati-hati ya sayang , kalau ada orang jahat yang mengganggu kalian . Kalian berteriak minta tolong ya" katamu sambil mengusap kepala anak-anak mu . Sedangkan ayah mertuamu . Atau lebih tepatnya ayah nya Akashi hanya terkekeh

"Tenang saja (name) , aku sudah menyiapkan tiga bodyguard khusus untuk cucuku yang tercinta"

"Tapi ayah . Tetap saja aku ini khawatir..."

"Sudahlah (name) Shinji , Seiji dan Sayaka akan baik-baik saja... aku tidak pernah salah (name)" kata Akashi mencoba meyakinkan mu agar tidak terlalu khawatir , kamu menghela nafas dan menatap ketiga anakmu yang sedang naik mobil itu dengan cemas

"kalau begitu , hati-hati ya!"

.

**[10.30 AM]**

Cengo , kamu cengo melihat tumpukan kertas yang akan dikerjakan Akashi hari ini , dan tentunya kamu juga akan membantunya bekerja

"kita harus bisa menyelesaikan SEMUA pekerjaan ini , hari ini!" titah Akashi

"eeh!? Hari ini!?"

"benar! Hari ini! pasti bisa selesai!"

Setelah itu Akashi terus meminta tolong kepadamu—atau lebih tepatnya menyuruhmu untuk , menyusun dokumen , ngecap dokumen , memberinya dokumen dan masih banyak lagi . apalagi kalian berdua sempat bertengkar karena kamu salah memberinya dokumen—tapi lima menit kemudian kalian langsung berbaikan dengan sendirinya , perlahan tumpukan dokumen yang belum di kerjakan itu mulai berkurang .

* * *

**6 jam kemudian...**

Tepar ,akhirnya pekerjaan Akashi selesai juga , SEMUA nya selesai . kamu duduk di sofa—sedangkan Akashi sudah tertidur lelap di pangkuanmu . kamu menatap Akashi yang sedang tidur di pangkuanmu , kamu tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepalanya

'_mungkin dia benar-benar lelah... sekarang kan hari minggu , harusnya dia beristirahat—tapi mau bagaimana lagi... ini juga demi anak-anak' _

***CUP* **

Kamu mencium jidat le—maksudnya kamu mencium kening Akashi dan berbisik di telinganya

"_otsukaresama..." _

Lalu perhatianmu terfokus kepada bibir Akashi . entah kamu kerasukan setan apaan—rasanya kamu ingin mencium bibirnya—sangat ingin menciumnya . kamu melmabaikan tanganmu di depan wajah Akashi , menentukan dia benar-benar tertidur lelap apa tidak , dan YA! Akashi tertidur lelap . Kamu menatap Akashi yang tertidur itu dengan serius

'_dia gak akan bangun kan?' _pikirmu

Perlahan kamu mendekatkan bibirmu dengan bibir Akashi , sampai kamu bisa merasakan deru nafas Akashi

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin dekat...

.

.

.

.

Sedikit lagi...

.

.

.

Dan...

*BRAKK!*

"Tou-chan~ Kaa-chan~" kamu mendengar ketiga anakmu berteriak senang memanggil mu dan Akashi—kamu yang mau mencium Akashi pun langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara anak-anak mu . dan karena 'lupa' , kamu langsung berdiri—padahal Akashi sedang tidur di pangkuanmu , alhasil...

***GUBRAAKK* **

kamu membuat Akashi terjatuh , membuat wajahnya yang tampan (dan berani) menghantam lantai rumah yang dingin , kamu langsung histeris melihat Akashi jatuh dengan 'wajah yang jatuh duluan' dan berdoa agar dia tidak mimisan

"ASTAGA! Seijuuro! Maafkan aku!" kamu langsung berjongkok di depannya

"...ukh..." begitu Akashi mencoba berdiri , kamu melihat ada cairan bewarna merah yang menetes dari hidungnya . ya... seorang Akashi Seijuuro mimisan karena kecerobohan istrinya sendiri—alias kamu

Shinji, Seiji dan Sayaka yang sudah pulang pun langsung kaget melihat ayahnya yang mimisan itu. Sayaka langsung menyusul Akashi dan bertanya

"tou-chan... _daijobu?" _ tanya-nya cemas , Akashi yang melihat Sayaka yang mencemaskan dirinya itu hanya tersenyum (sambil menutup hidung) , dan mengelus kepalanya

"tou-chan gak papa kok..."

Sedangkan Shinji dan Seiji memeluk kakimu dan terus bertanya

_ne—ne—_kaa-chan! Tou-chan kenapa tuh?"—Shinji

"kok hidungnya mengeluarkan darah gitu Kaa-chan?" tanya Seiji polos

"aah... itu? Barusan tou-chan jatuh (_gara-gara aku) _jadi kayak gitu deh"

* * *

**[21.00 PM] –jangan dirty mind lho**

Anak-anakmu sudah tidur , sekarang kamu sedang berdua bersama Akashi... di kamar—mau tidur . sebenarnya kamu masih bangun hanya saja tidak bisa tidur , entah karena apaan-mungkin karena kamu terus kepikiran hampir mencium Akashi barusan

'_Aahh... maluuuu! Barusan aku kerasukan apaan sih?! Pengen cium dia segala!' _Teriakmu dalam hati , tapi tiba-tiba kamu merasa ada orang yang sedang berjalan merangkak di atas kasur

**Ngek...ngek...**

Ah... sekarang kamu merasakan ada orang yang bernafas dekat kupingmu

"(Name)..." kamu langsung bergeridik ngeri saat ada yang memanggilmu , saat kamu menoleh ke belakang ternyata itu Akashi

"A-apa Seijuuro?"

"Tadi kamu ingin menciumku ya? *smirk*"

Oh my god . Itu si Akashi tau darimana?! , sasuga Akashi...dia mengetahui segalanya , bahkan kamu ingin mencium dia saat tertidur barusan , dia tahu . Kamu sweatdropped

'_Tau dari mana?! Bukannya barusan dia tertidur lelap ya?!' _Kamu lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi , dan kamu menutup wajahmu dengan selimut

"Eeh~ malu ya? Kamu gak mau menciumku lagi?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mencium mu!"

Akashi langsung 'menyerangmu'

"Eehhh! Hentikan Seijuuro!"

"Psst! Kalau teriak begitu nanti anak-anak bangun! Diam sajalah! Biarkan aku menciummu!" Sekarang Akashi menatapmu dengan tatapan 'intimidasi' nya , kamu langsung diam . Akashi tersenyum puas , sekarang Akashi ada di atasmu-perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu , kamu hanya diam saja menerima 'serangan' darinya . Hingga akhirnya Akashi mulai melumat bibirmu lembut , lalu bibir kalian saling bertautan.

Sementara itu di kamar Shiji dan Seiji

Walaupun sudah jam sembilan malam , ketiga anakmu selalu bandel untuk tidak tidur . Tunggu- tiga? Ooh Sayaka juga ada di kamar kakaknya . Mereka bertiga sedang berunding tentang karangan 'tentang orangtua' yang akan di bacakan lusa nanti

"Hmmm... gimana nih? Bikin karangannya , pengen yang berbeda dari teman-teman nih!" Seiji mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal

"Yang anti mainstream gitu..." ujar Shinji

"Bagaimana kalau kita masukkan juga , bagaimana kaa-chan dan tou-chan waktu pertama kali bertemu , sampai bisa menikah sekarang..." usul Sayaka

"Hoo! Ide bagus" kompak Shinji dan Seiji bersemangat

"Tapi masalahnya kan... kita tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya..." oke Sayaka , kata-katamu barusan membuat semangat kakakmu menurun

"Hmmm...gimana kita tanya ojii-chan?" Usul Sayaka lagi

"He?" Shinji kebingungan

"Emangnya ojii-chan tau ceritanya?" Sahut Seiji

"Bisa aja tau... kan ojii-chan itu 'tahu segalanya'" jawab Sayaka

"Hmmn...boleh juga tuh , jadi gimana?" Tanya Seiji

"Jadi begini... besok kita bilang ke tou-chan dan kaa-chan , kalau besok sepulang sekolah kita langsung ke rumah ojii-chan, terus bilang juga kalau besok kita menginap juga di rumah ojii-chan , terus-"

***psst*psst*psst***

Ketiga anakmu sedang menyusun rencana untuk membuat PR karangannya .

Ke-esokan harinya...

Seperti biasa kamu selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk suamimu dan anak-anakmu . Setelah semuanya siap , ketiga anakmu serempak meminta izin kepadamu dan juga Akashi

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Pulang sekolah nanti kita mau ke rumah ojii-chan ya! Terus kita juga mau menginap di rumah ojii-chan ya!" Kompak ketiganya , mereka bertiga menatapmu dan juga menatap Akashi dengan tatapan

_Puppy eyes BEAM!_

Kamu dan Akashi silau melihat tatapan anak-anak kalian itu (?) , tidak kuat dengan tatapan itu . Akhirnya kamu dan Akashi menyetujui permintaan mereka

"Yatta! Arigatou Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!"

* * *

=skip=

Shinji , Seiji dan Sayaka sudah ada di rumah ayahmu . Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk di depan ayahmu dengan buku catatan kecil dan pensil di tangan mereka masing-masing . Mereka seperti yang ingin mengintrogasi ayahmu

"Nah... ojii-chan! Apa ojii-chan tau kisah cinta antara tou-chan dan kaa-chan?" Tanya Seiji , entah dia tahu darimana kata-kata 'kisah cinta' itu

"Awal mereka bertemu itu bagaimana?" Lanjut Sayaka

Ayahmu langsung tersenyum angkuh

"Ya tahu dong!"

Mata ketiga anakmu langsung berbinar-binar , dan berteriak

"Ceritakaaannn!"

"Hehe... jadi... dulu ayah dan ibu kalian pertama kali bertemu itu saat mereka SMA , terus-" entah ayahmu tau darimana kisah cintamu dengan Akashi... yang jelas sekarang anak-anakmu serius mendengar cerita dari kakeknya

Sementara itu kamu dan Akashi langsung bersin di tempat

"HATCHIM!"

_Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku deh..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AAAH! nambah gaje aja nih fic! ==a , tapi semoga PinkyFinger212 tetep suka deh #plak! **

**btw , chapter 3 itu ending /siapa yang nanya?/**

**MIND TO REVIEW? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Request Fic dari ****PinkyFinger12**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujitado (fujimaki tadoshi)

**Pair : **Akashi Seijuuro x **Readers**

**Genre : **Romance , Family , Humor

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Nista (?) , OOC , GAJE , TYPO , dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME PLEASE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Yang tulisannya Italic (_ itu tulisan karangannya Shinji,Seiji,dan Sayaka) _

Sisanya kayak flashback gitu

* * *

"(name) bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"hmm~ nggak cocok dengan kemejamu"

Pagi-pagi , Akashi bingung dia ingin memakai dasi yang mana , kenapa? Karena Akashi ingin berpenampilan sebaik mungkin ke sekolahan anaknya , lagipula ini juga pertama kalinya Akashi pergi ke sekolah anaknya , sekarang Akashi diam di depan cermin sambil memegang dua dasi yang berbeda , yang satu bewarna hitam , dan yang satu lagi bewarna merah

"hmmm...ah! yang ini saja Seijuuro!" kamu menunjuk dasi merah yang di pegang oleh Akashi , kamu langsung mengambil dasi itu dari tangannya dan memakaikannya di kerah baju Akashi . tapi di saat kamu sedang memakaikan dasi , Akashi tiba-tiba tersenyum

"kenapa,Seijuuro?"

"ah... nggak—aku Cuma ingat masa-masa SMA kita dulu... dulu kamu juga pernah memakaikan dasi kepadaku seperti ini kan?"

"ah—benar juga , hihihi—ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Reo-san , Kotaro-san , Chihiro-san dan Eikichi-san ya? sudah lama aku tidak melihat mereka"

"hmm...kalau tidak salah , sekarang Reo memiliki perusahaan kosmetik , kalau Kotaro sekarang jadi guru olahraga di Rakuzan , Chihiro sekarang punya toko buku , kalau Eikichi sih...kalau tidak salah dia membuka restoran _Gyuudon _"

"hee~ ternyata mereka sudah sukses ya—yak ! selesai!" kamu sudah selesai mengikat dasi Akashi , sekarang Akashi terlihat gagah , tampan (dan berani)

"terima kasih (name)" Akashi mencium pipimu , dan kamu mulai blush parah

"u-u-udah ah! ayo kita berangkat Seijuuro!"

Untung saja hari ini Akashi libur bekerja , buka libur sih—tapi perkerjaannya hari ini di kerjakan oleh Ayahnya , makanya Akashi bisa pergi ke sekolah Anak kalian bersamamu

.

Sementara itu ketiga anakmu yang sedang di antar ke sekolah oleh supir ayahmu ,sekarang sedang tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaan mereka masing-masing

"ngomong-ngomong Shinji-nii , Seiji-nii , memangnya tidak apa-apa nih? Karangan kita bertiga sama persis begini" Tanya Sayaka sambil terus memerhatikan karangannya itu

"gak papa dong! nanti aku dan Shinji akan membacanya bersama-sama di kelas!" jawab Seiji

"...pasti Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan kaget dengan karangan kita ini..." sahut Seiji

* * *

Kamu dan Akashi sudah sampai di sekolah dan kebetulan kalian berdua langsung bertemu dengan Shinji , Seiji dan Sayaka yang baru turun dari mobil ayahmu , tentu saja ketiga anak kalian itu langsung berlari menyusul kalian berdua

"Tou-chaan~ Kaa-chan~! Tadaimaaa~"

Kamu dan Akashi langsung membentangkan tangan kalian ssambil berkata

"Okaeri~"

Shinji dan Seiji masuk ke dalam pelukanmu , sedangkan Sayaka masuk kedalam pelukan Akashi . Shinji dan Seiji langsung mendongkak-kan kepala mereka untuk melihatmu dan meminta

"nanti kaa-chan datang ke kelas kita aja ya! nanti biar Tou-chan datang ke kelas Sayaka! Yaa? Mau yaa?" dan mereka berdua langsung menatapmu dengan senjata 'ampuh' mereka

"uuuh~ baiklah..."

"YATTA!"

Lalu kalian semua masuk kedalam gedung sekolah , Akashi menggendong Sayaka , sedangkan kamu jalan bergandengan tangan dengan Shinji dan Seiji, dan kebetulan sekali (?) kalian bertemu dengan pelangi – Maksudnya bertemu dengan Midorima , Kuroko , Kise , Aomine dan Murasakibara dengan anak kecil yang ada di sisi mereka masing-masing , eh tunggu... ANAK KECIL!?

"aku tidak percaya , ternyata selama ini anak kita satu sekolah-nodayo" kata Midorima sambil menggendong anak perempuan berambut hijau yang benar-benar mirip dengan wajahnya

"udah satu sekolah , saling kenal juga-ssu!" kata Kise sambil menggandeng tangan anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang juga sepertinya

"dunia memang sempit~" kata Murasakibara sambil menggendong anak laki-laki berambut hitam keunguan di bahunya , tapi walaupun rambutnya bewarna Hitam , wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengannya

Kuroko dan Aomine hanya sibuk berbicara berduaan . Aomine menggendong anak perempuan yang cantik , berkulit putih , dan pokoknya beda abis sama Aomine , mungkin anaknya itu lebih mirip dengan ibunya daripada Aomine

Kalau Kuroko menggendong anak laki-laki yang benar-benar miriiiiip dengannya , hanya saja wajahnya itu lebih 'cerah'

* * *

**Mari thor kasih tau nama anak-anak mereka , dan juga gendernya **

Midorima Shinka – perempuan – berumur 6 tahun – mirip banget sama Midorima – agak-agak Tsundere

Kise Ryuu – laki-laki – berumur 7 tahun – wajahnya emang mirip sama Kise , tapi Ryuu sih gak berisik kayak ayahnya

Murasakibara Hikaru – laki-laki – berumur 7 tahun – orangnya kalem , gak banyak ngomong kayak Ayahnya

Aomine Daiya – perempuan – berumur 7 tahun – putih , cantik , pokoknya gak ada mirip-miripnya sama Aomine

Kuroko Tsubaki – laki-laki—berumur 6 tahun – sangat mirip dengan Kuroko , tapi dia lebih 'cerah' atau ceria mungkin

* * *

"Shintarou? Tetsuya? Ryouta ? Daiki? Atsushi?"

"woah! Akashi/cchi!/chin!/kun" kompak para pelangi itu

"Sayaka! Shinji! Seiji!" kompak juga para buah hati pelangi itu

HAH?

"Tou-chan! Turunkan akuu~" pinta Sayaka kepada Akashi , sama halnya dengan Shinka , Hikaru dan Daiya kepada ayahnya masing-masing , sang ayah pun langsung menurunkan buah hatinya itu

Sesuai dengan dugaan mereka . Anak-anak mereka juga kenal dengan Sayaka , Shinji dan Seiji

Shinka dan Tsubaki menyusul Sayaka dan mengucapkan salam

Sama halnya dengan Daiya , Ryuu , dan Hikaru menyusul Shinji dan Seiji

Dan yang terpintas di kepala GoM adalah :

_Jadi anak-anak kita ini satu geng?! _

"Ah! (Name)-baa-chan!" Anak-anak GoM itu menyapamu . Dan kamu tersenyum kepada mereka

"Halo , Shinka-chan , Daiya-chan , Tsubaki-kun , Ryuu-kun , dan Hikaru-kun" kamu mengelus kepala mereka satu per satu

Akashi ,Aomine , Kuroko, Midorima , Kise , dan Murasakibara langsung cengo

"(Name)/cchi/san , kamu kenal anak-anak kita?"

"He? Tentu saja aku kenal! Setiap aku menjemput Shinji , Seiji , dan Sayaka kan , aku selalu menunggu mereka bermain dengan anak-anak kalian!" entah kenapa kamu bangga dengan hal itu

"Huu~ Tou/chan/san suka sibuk kerja sih! Makanya gak tau kan?" Ledek anak-anak mereka . Membuat sang 'ayah' langsung gloomy

Lalu terdengar pengumuman

_**Untuk para orang tua murid , diharap untuk masuk ke kelas anak anda masing-masing . Sekali lagi... untuk para orang tua murid-**_

"Ah , sudah waktunya...Seijuuro , aku ke kelas Shinji dan Seiji ya... kamu ke kelas Sayaka" 'titah' kamu kepada Akashi

Dan secara kebetulan juga , ternyata Shinji dan Seiji itu sekelas dengan Daiya , Ryuu dan Hikaru . Sama dengan Sayaka . Sayaka sekelas dengan Shinka dan Tsubaki . Saat kamu mau pergi ke kelas Shinji dan Seiji , Akashi sempat mengancam Aomine , Kise dan Murasakibara

"Daiki , Ryota , Atsushi . Jangan berani kalian menyentuh istriku... jika kalian menyentuh istriku...aku persilahkan kalian untuk mengatakan 'halo' kepada guntingku~"

_**Snip snip snip snip snip snip **_

Aomine , Kise dan Murasakibara langsung merinding berjamaah . Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak sensasi merinding seperti itu

* * *

=di kelas Shinji dan Seiji=

"Nah... berikutnya siapa yang mau membacakan karangannya?" Tanya sang Wali kelas . Shinji dan Seiji langsung mengacung dengan semangat

"Ooh... Shinji-kun dan Seiji-kun semangat sekali!"

"Tentu saja , Sensei! Soalnya kita akan membacakan cerita bagaimana Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan pertama kali bertemu!"

Kamu langsung mematung mendengar kata-kata anakmu itu . Pertama kali kamu bertemu Akashi? Sumpah , pertama kali kamu bertemu Akashi itu sama sekali gak elit , bisa di bilang cukup memalukan!

Kamu hanya nyengir (maksa) , saat para orang tua murid lainnya langsung melihatmu karena 'kepo' dengan cerita anakmu

Sementara itu di kelas Sayaka

Banyak orang tua murid yang memerhatikan suamimu . Tentu saja , siapa sih yang gak kenal dengan sosok seorang Akashi Seijuuro?

"Nah... sekarang...siapa yang mau membacakan karangannya?"

Sayaka mengacungkan tangannya "aku"

"Ooh! Sayaka-chan mau membacakannya? Kalau begitu ayo bacakan!"

Akashi langsung agak tegang saat Sayaka berdiri dan mulai membacakan karangannya , entah kenapa Akashi punya bad feeling

* * *

_Ayahku adalah Akashi Seijuuro , seorang pengusaha sukses yang ada di jepang . Ibuku adalah Akashi (name) ibu yang paling baik yang ada di dunia! _

_Ahem , sekarang saya akan menceritakan bagaimana ayah dan ibuku bertemu _

(Kamu dan Akashi langsung membelalakkan mata , dan siap-siap mengingat kejadian yang memalukan)

_Waktu itu , ayah dan ibuku masih SMA , mereka bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan . _

_Suatu hari , ayahku sedang menunggu untuk di jemput oleh supirnya , lalu datanglah ibuku yang sedang berlari... atau lebih tepatnya sedang di kejar anjing ._

"To-tolong aku!" _Ibuku langsung berlari ke arah ayahku dan meminta tolong . Tapi , karena ayahku itu tidak suka anjing atau mungkin takut? . Ayahku malah tidak membantu ibuku , tapi malah ikut berlari juga , ujung-ujungnya mereka berdua sama-sama di kejar anjing _

(Kamu dan Akashi langsung tengsin (?) . Kejadian waktu itu benar-benar memalukan , apalagi orang tua murid ada yang langsung tertawa . Termasuk Aomine , Kise , Midorima dan Murasakibara , bahkan Kuroko yang miskin ekspresipun juga ingin tertawa)

_Lalu , sambil berlari , ayah dan ibuku itu berdebat sambil di kejar anjing tentunya _

"Kenapa kau juga ikutan lari?!" Teriakmu kepada Akashi

"Mana aku tahu! Diriki yang 'lain' menyuruhku untuk lari!" Kamu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Akashi , malahan kamu itu malah menjadi kesal tanpa sebab (?)

"Kamu ini bicara apaan sih?! 'Diriku yang lain' apaan?!"

"Dasar kepo! Yang penting kita harus lari dari anjing itu!"

_Sambil berlari , ibuku menemukan sebuah pohon . Ibuku mengajak ayah untuk memanjat pohon itu agar anjing itu tidak bisa menggapai mereka (?) . Akhirnya ayah dan ibuku ada di atas pohon , tapi walaupun sudah ada di atas pohon , anjing itu sama sekali tidak mau pergi , malah terus meng-gong-gong di bawah pohon tersebut _

_Sudah 3 jam ayah dan ibuku ada di atas pohon . Akhirnya anjing itu pergi juga , ayahku turun duluan dari pohon , tapi ibuku agak kesulitan turun dari pohon _

_"_Kenapa kau diam saja di atas sana? Cepat turun" titah Akashi . Tapi kamu malah senyum-senyum gak jelas

"A-aku tidak bisa turun..."

Akashi facepalm , ia nengehela nafas berat

"Barusan kamu manjat pohon bagaikan monyet! Kenapa gak bisa turun?!" Akashi membentakmu (?) Dari bawah pohon

"Mo-monyet katamu?!"

"Iya! Monyet!"

Lalu ada angin berhembus cukup kencang , angin itu meniup rokmu sehingga ehempansuehem mu terlihat sama Akashi , kenapa bisa terlihat? Karena Akashi ada di bawah pohon dan kamu ada di atas pohon

Sekarang Akashi agak merona karena melihat 'pemandangan' barusan .Kamu langsung menutup rokmu dan menatap Akashi dengan tajam (sambil nahan malu juga)

"kenapa kau malah melihatnnya?!"

"barusan itu bukan kemauanku tau! itu karena kau masih ada di atas pohon sana! Angin meniup rokmu dan mataku jadi terfokus kepada rokmu yang terangkat angin tadi , itu terjadi begitu saja , aku tidak bisa menghentikannya!" jelas Akashi panjang lebar sambil OOC ria (?)

Kamu menghela nafas berat "sudah cukup , aku mengerti . barusan itu hanya kecelakaan" kamu langsung bersiap-siap akan melompat dari pohon , Akashi menghela nafas lega

"kalau begitu , aku akan membuat kau melupakannya" kamu menyeringai kepada Akashi , Akashi kebingungan , tapi tiba-tiba kamu langsung melompat dari pohon , dan kamu menendang wajah Akashi dengan elitnya (?)

**BRUUUKKK**

**AKASHI K.O **

Kamu langsung merapihkan seragammu dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang sudah K.O begitu saja , tapi sebelum pergi kamu bergumam sesuatu kepadanya

"menjijikan..." dengan rona merah dipipimu (?)

_esoknya mereka bertemu lagi lalu meributkan hal 'kemarin' , karena mereka membuat keributan di sekolah , ayahku yang di kenal sebagai murid teladan pun jadi masuk ruang BP bersama ibuku juga , ibuku berteriak di ruang BP kalau ayahku mengintip baju dalam ibuku , lalu mereka berdua bertengkar lagi di dalam ruangan BP tersebut –sang guru BP pun jadi kewalahan mengurusi masalah ayah dan ibuku , akhirnya ayah dan ibu pun di paksa untuk berdamai (?) , dan seperti itulah ayah dan ibuku pertama kali bertemu _

.

Kamu langsung menutup wajahmu karena saking malunya mengingat kejadian itu , Kise , Aomine dan Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk punggunggmu (sambil menahan tawa juga)

"sensei! Kita masih ada cerita lainnya ! jadi boleh kita meneruskan membaca karangan kita?" kompak Shinji dan Seiji , sang gurupun dengan senang hati memperbolehkan mereka untuk lanjut bercerita , sedangkan kamu hanya pasrah

Sementara Akashi... sedang di tatap oleh Midorima dan Kuroko , dari tatapan mereka terlihat seperti

'_Akashi/kun pernah ngintip (?)' _

Tapi mereka berdua langsung mendapat balasan glare dari Akashi

"apa lihat-lihat?" . Kuroko dan Midorima langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"sensei , boleh kan saya membacakan karangan saya lagi?" tanya Sayaka , sedangkan si guru itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk "boleh kok"

* * *

_Ahem , sekarang saya akan menceritakan bagaimana ayah dan ibu menjadi pasangan kekasih _

_Hari valentine , rencana-nya ibuku akan memberikan coklat kepada ayahku . tapi tidak disangka , ayahku yang terkenal sebagai sang emperor yang terkenal menakutkan itu ternyata punya banyak penggemar gelap di sekolahnya . banyak gadis-gadis yang memberikan coklat kepada ayahku , tapi ayahku menolak semua coklat itu , katanya sih gak suka coklat. Padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah : ayah hanya mau menerima coklat buatan ibuku _

Kamu sedang mondar-mandir di depan ruangan Osis , beberapa murid yang lewat mengira kamu itu sedang stress (?) , padahal kamu sedang menunggu rapat osis Akashi selesai . tapi saat rapat osis selesai...

"apa yang kau lakukan (name)?" ternyata Akashi sudah ada di depan pintu osis , dan sekarang dia kebingungan melihatmu

"eh!? Err—itu... eum... pulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu di dekat pohon sugi belakang sekolah ya!" lalu kamu langsung lari meninggalkan Akashi

Akashi tersenyum dan berkata "pasti dia mau memberiku coklat Valentine..."

_Ibu menunggu ayah di belakang sekolah , ibu diam di bawah pohon sugi , karena sedang musim salju—ibuku merasa kedinginan , padahal sudah memakai jaket yang tebal . Akhirnya ayah datang juga. _

kamu merasakan ada orang yang memelukmu dari belakang , saat kamu menoleh kebelakang ternyata itu adalah Akashi

"A-Akashi? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" kamu sempat memberontak saat dia memelukmu dari belakang

"(name) , kau kedinginan kan? Makanya diam saja..."

"ta-tapi..."

"**ini perintah" **kamu langsung diam , kamu membiarkan Akashi memelukmu seperti itu selama beberapa menit , awalnya kamu agak gugup—tapi lama-lama kamu merasakan kalau –ini menyenangkan juga- , tapi di saat kamu mulai merasakan senang itulah Akashi langsung melepas pelukannya , lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya seakan meminta sesuatu

"mana?"

Kamu kebingungan "apanya?"

"coklat valentine ku..."

"ka-kamu tahu darimana kalau aku mau memberimu coklat?!"

Akashi terkekeh "memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa?" , ah benar—kamu baru mengingat kalau Akashi 'mengetahui segalanya' . dengan perasaan gugup , kamu mengeluarkan coklat buatanmu dari tas , dan memberikannya kepada Akashi

_Ibuku langsung memberikan coklat buatannya kepada ayah , tentu saja ayah langsung mengambilnya dengan senang hati , karena ayah mendapatkan coklat dari orang yang disukainya , setelah itu ayah dan ibu resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih_

Sebenarnya kamu ingin menyatakan perasaanmu juga , tapi karena malu kamu tidak jadi mengatakannya . Akashi menatap bingkisan coklat darimu , lalu dia tersenyum angkuh

"aku anggap ini sebagai pernyataan cintamu"

Kamu membelalakkan matamu "eh? Apa?!"

"aku anggap ini sebagai pernyataan cintamu" Akashi mengulang kata-katanya lagi

"ta-tapi—"

"kau memberikan coklat kepadaku , itu artinya kau menyukaiku kan?"

BINGO!

Wajahmu langsung panas , tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Akashi

"aku juga menyukaimu" lanjut Akashi

"eh?! Apa katamu!?"

" aku ini menyukaimu (name) ... bukan... tapi aku mecintaimu" Akashi membelai pipimu , dan tersenyum tulus kepadamu , perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu , kamu hanya menutup kedua kelopak matamu dan menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadamu . kamu merasakan ada yang menempel di bibirmu , kamu kurang yakin kalau itu bibir Akashi atau bukan , kamu membuka matamu perlahan , dan yang kau lihat adalah jidat le—yang kau lihat adalah mata Akashi yang tertutup

"dia benar-benar menciumku?!" batinmu , tapi jujur saja—kamu menyukainya

kamu merasakan seringaian—bukan , bukan , kamu merasakan Akashi tersenyum sambil menciummu .Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dan sekarang menatapmu

"(name)... maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

*BLUUSSHHH* kamu blush parah , tapi senang juga mendengar Akashi berbicara seperti itu , kamu hanya menunduk dan berkata

"baka...kau pasti juga sudah tau jawabannya kan?!"

Akashi terkekeh "baguslah... kalau begitu mulai sekarang panggil aku Seijuuro ya"

"ukh... gimana nanti aja!"

"(name)...kamu ini benar-benar manis sekali!"

Akashi memelukmu , dan kamu juga memeluknya kembali , dan kalian sama sekali tidak sadar—kalau daritadi kalian itu di intip oleh Mayuzumi , Reo , Hayama , dan Nebuya , sekarang mereka sedang memfoto-foto kalian berdua

_Saat ayah pulang kerumah , ayah memilih untuk tidak makan malam—karena ayah akan makan coklat pemberian ibu . dengan kegirangan ayah masuk ke kamarnya , dan membuka bingkisan coklat dari ibu barusan , tapi saat ayah memakannya... ayah ingin langsung memuntahkannya , kenapa? Karena coklat pemberian ibu itu rasanya asin , SANGAT ASIN! _

"(name)... ternyata kamu ini sama sekali tidak 'manis'" lirih (?) Akashi

.

Sementara itu—saat kamu sudah sampai dirumah, kamu baru di beritahu oleh ibumu

"(name)! Ibu lupa ngasih tau! kemarin ibu salah memasukkan garam!"

"maksudnya?" tanyamu kebingungan

"kemarin ibu salah memasukkan garam ke stoples gula! Takutnya kemarin kamu itu masak sesuatu! Tapi kamu gak masak apa-apa kan?"

Kamu langsung menjatuhkan tasmu dan berteriak "ah! ibuuu! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang!?"

* * *

"ahahahahaha!" kamu (dan juga Akashi) di tertawakan oleh orangtua murid yang lain . tapi kamu bukannya malu karena ditertawakan , tapi kamu tersipu malu karena teringat bagaimana kamu dan Akashi mulai berpacaran

"sensei! Kita masih ada satu cerita lagi! Ini tentang pernikahan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan!" kompak Shinji dan Seiji

"ooh! Cerita lagi? Boleh kok! boleh!" sang guru pun benar-benar tertarik dengan ceritamu dengan Akashi

Sedangkan Akashi ingat betul dengan rasa coklat buatanmu itu , coklat itu benar-benar asin! Entah berapa sendok garam kamu masukkan untuk membuat coklat itu

"ano... sensei , aku masih ada satu cerita lagi... jadi..."

"boleh kok Sayaka-chan"

* * *

_Eum... eeto , ini cerita terakhir tentang ayah dan ibu _

_5 tahun setelah lulus SMA , ayah dan ibu langsung melaksanakan upacara pernikahan . waktu itu ibu benar-benar saa—ngat cantik! Ibu menggunakan gaun putih polos tapi gaun itu benar-benar sangat indah! Kalau ayah? Ayah benar-benar tampan! _

Kamu dan Akashi berdiri di depan altar pernikahan . kamu dan Akashi terlihat sangat bahagia di depan Altar pernikahan tersebut . tentu saja kalian sangat bahagia , kalian saling mencintai dan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang juga

Sekarang kamu dan Akashi saling menghadap satu sama lain . Mengucap janji satu sama lain . Mengikat diri satu sama lain

"Aku , Akashi Seijuuro , mengangkat (surname) (name) untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku , dalam senang maupun susah . aku akan selalu melindungi , menjaga , menghargai , di bawah naungan janji suci ini . Hingga kematian memisahkan kita , apa kau bersedia (surname) (name)?"

"Aku , (Surname) (name) , bersedia menjadi pasangan Hidup Akashi Seijuuro hingga kematian memisahkan . Aku berjanji atas ikatan suci ini"

_Setelah ayah dan ibu selesai mengucapkan janji suci , ayah harusnya memakaikan cincin di jari manis ibu—tapi cincin itu malah jatuh – sama halnya dengan ibu , mungkin ayah dan ibu itu terlalu bahagia karena mereka bisa menikah juga _

Kalian berdua saling tersenyum karena saking bahagianya , sekarang Akashi akan memasangkan cincin di jari manismu , tapi—karena Akashi terlalu bahagia , Akashi pun menjatuhkan cincin yang harusnya di pakaikan di jari manismu , sama halnya denganmu , kamu juga menjatuhkan cincin yang harus kamu pakaikan di jari manis Akashi .

"ini pengantinnya terlalu bahagia-ssu! Sampai-sampai cincin yang harusnya di pakai di jatuhin!" teriak Kise di dalam tempat pernikahamu itu

"saking bahagianya tuh!" di lanjut Aomine

Lalu tempat pernikahanmu itu jadi penuh canda dan tawa

_Setelah satu tahun menikah , lahirlah (aku) Akashi Shinji dan (aku) Akashi Seiji , lalu satu tahun kemudian lahirlah (aku) Akashi Sayaka . sekian _

Karangan anakmu mendapat tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah , walaupun anak-anakmu menceritakan kejadian—euhm... kejadian yang cukup memalukan antara kamu dan Akashi . Kalian berdua cukup bangga juga dengan anak-anak kalian

Tapi ada satu masalah yang terpikirkan dipikiran kalian berdua

"_tapi—mereka tau darimana cerita-cerita itu?"_

* * *

Sekarang kamu , Akashi , Shinji , Seiji dan Sayaka ada di dalam mobil

"ne—Tou-chan , Kaa-chan , aku mau ke taman bermain!" kompak Shinji dan Seiji , kamu dan Akashi saling menatap

"bukannya kemarin kalian sudah ke taman bermain ya?" tanya Akashi , dan bagus Akashi karena pertanyaanmu itu , anak-anakmu langsung pundung

"tapi kita kan belum pernah ke taman bermain bersama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan!" rengek ketiga anakmu , kamu menatap Akashi dengan tatapan **turuti—saja—kemauan—mereka **

Akashi menghela nafas , akhirnya menuruti permintaan ketiga anaknya yang tercinta itu , lagipula pekerjaan Akashi untuk hari ini dikerjakan oleh ayah mertuamu kan? Berarti hari ini Akashi cuti

"kalau begitu kita ke taman bermain ya"

"YATTA! Arigatou! Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!"

.

Selama perjalanan anak-anakmu terus benyanyi , lalu kamu teringat sesuatu

"oh iya , Shinji , Seiji , Sayaka"

"hm? Nani , Kaa-chan?" kompak ketiganya

"err... itu... kalian tau cerita antara Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan itu dari siapa ya?" tanyamu , dan kebetulan sekali Akashi juga penasaran dengan siapa orang yang menceritakan masa lalu kalian kepada anak-anak kalian itu

"aah—itu? Kita tau dari Ojii-chan!" kompak ketiganya (lagi) , kamu dan Akashi langsung mematung dan berpikir

"_ayah tau darimana?!" _

Sedangkan ayahmu yang ada di tempat lain tiba-tiba berbicara sendiri

"aku ini tau segalanya~"

* * *

**Dengan tidak elitnya fic ini...**

**END**

* * *

OMAKE

Sekarang kamu dan Akashi , dan juga bersama anak-anakmu sudah ada di taman bermain

Shinji , Seiji dan Sayaka terus menarik-narik kamu dan Akashi untuk menaiki wahana 'ini' 'itu' , sampai akhirnya Shinji , Seiji dan Sayaka mengajak kalian berdua untuk bermain jet coaster

Kamu menelan ludah melihat wahana itu , bukan berarti kamu takut menaiki wahana itu , tapi jet coaster itu kan terlalu ekstrem untuk ana-anak seumuran Shinji , Seiji dan Sayaka

"naik itu yaa?! Yaa?!" rengek ketiganya kepadamu dan Akashi

"tidak mau ah , nanti abis naik itu kalian menangis lagi..." katamu sambil sedikit membungkuk di depan mereka

"tidak akan menangis kok! benar!"

"hmmm? Benar nih?" ujar Akashi agak meragukan anak-anaknya itu

"benar kok!"

"jangan nangis ya?" Akashi meyakinkan anak-anaknya lagi

"gak bakal!"

Akhirnya kalian semua pun menaiki jet coaster tersebut

**Beberapa saat kemudian ... **

"HUWEEEEEE!" Shinji , Seiji dan Sayaka langsung menangis sekencang-kencangnya setelah menaiki jet coaster tersebut

Akashi menggendong Shinji dan Seiji , dan keduanya menggenggam erat bahu Akashi , ditambah lagi mereka menangis (kencang) dekat telinga Akashi , dijamin...pasti telinga Akashi langsung tuli (?)

Sedangkan kamu menggendong Sayaka , Sayaka menggemgam erat bahumu , sama seperti Shinji dan Seiji , dia juga menangis dengan kencang

Kamu dan Akashi saling menatap " kita pulang aja , Seijuuro?"

"pulang aja deh , mereka aja nangis begini..."

"haah... kalau begitu kita pulang saja deh"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Makasih buat Readers! Dan juga silent readers tentunya! Yang udah ngkutin cerita fic ini! makasih juga buat yang nge review! Fav en follow! Misa jadi pengen cipok kalian semua! /hoeek**

**Semoga ****PinkyFinger212**** puas sama fic ini! yaah... walaupun chapter terakhirnya agak gimanaa gitu! **

**MAKASIH MINNA! I LOP YOU ALL! (?) **


End file.
